The present invention generally relates to electric space heaters which radiate heat energy and thus warm a particular space, room, etcetera. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel electric space heater having at least one element which includes an otherwise electrically nonconductive ceramic coating having a burnished path thereon to surprisingly render the ceramic coating electrically conductive along such path. Thus, as electrical current flows along the path, heat is distributed over the surface of the element which is dissipated to the environment by radiation and convection.
With the recent escalation of fuel costs used for heating homes, offices and the like, consumers have continually sought improved means for reducing the ever increasing cost spiral of conventional fuels utilized for home heating purposes, such as, heating oil, natural gas, and/or electricity. The burden of paying such increased fuel heating costs has become acute, particularly during winter months and to make matters worse, no relief in the form of reduced fuel costs is evident in the foreseeable future.
One primary manner in which consumers can combat escalating fuel costs is through conservation. Thus, it has become evident that an entire home, for example, does not need to be heated to the desirable temperature of 72.degree. F. and many consumers now maintain the temperatures within their homes between about 65.degree. F. to 68.degree. F. Moreover, some consumers further conserve the heat from their central heating system by blocking off unused or seldom used spaces or rooms in their homes. In such a manner, the heat produced by the central heating system will be efficiently utilized in maintaining a comfortable environment within those spaces or rooms most frequently occupied.
Space heaters are a convenient means for providing localized heating of a small space and, due to the increased fuel costs mentioned above, have been achieving increased popularity among consumers in recent years as a low cost alternative to the "whole house" or centralized concept of heating. Thus, space heaters can be utilized as a supplement to the conservation techniques briefly alluded to above, or can provide localized heating of selected spaces or rooms within the consumer's home as an alternative to centralized heating. In either case, significant savings in fuel costs can be realized through the use of space heaters.
Space heaters are, in and of themselves, well known and are typically a "fired" type which utilize organic fuels such as natural gas, kerosene, liquified petroleum gas, and the like or are electrically operated. The latter type of space heaters typically utilize a conductive coil wire or a wire heating element through which electrical current flows. Due to the electrical resistance of the conductive heating elements, the electrical energy is at least partially transformed to heat which through radiation, convection or the like, is transferred to the environment thereby warming it.
The present invention is directed to the genre of electrical space heaters in that electrical energy is utilized as a source for obtaining heat energy. However, according to the present invention, rather than utilizing conducting elements, such as heavy gauge wire or the like, a coating of nonconductive ceramic material is utilized and is selectively rendered conductive by burnishing a path along which electrical current will flow. Thus, as electrical current flows along the path and is converted to heat energy due to the resistance thereof, the heat energy will be distributed substantially evenly on the surface of the ceramic material and dissipated to its surrounding environment by radiation and/or convection.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment thereof which follows.